Unfair
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: sometimes life can be pretty unfair and after a rough and sad case, Abby does some thinking and some drinking and something else. Rating might change
1. Heart Ache

Unfair

Author: AbbyGibbs

Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Though, Stevie, Don, Catherine, Delia and Celia are mine.

Classification: I don't really know.

Rating: T or maybe M (as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none. Some references to episodes might appear in it, though.

**Warning: some of you might need a Kleenex box near their computer****. **

Summary: sometimes life can be pretty unfair and after a rough and sad case, Abby does some thinking and some drinking and something else. Something that will almost destroy all their lives and will change them forever. But what does she exactly do and how will it affect the team and how will Gibbs react? Want to find out? Well there's only one way to figure it out, read.

**Author's note**: **well this story came to mind after I got really pissed at life and my parents' so the best way for me to get my frustration out is to write as always. I know it's Abbs again, but I love her, she's my favorite on the show, Gibbs and Abbs are my inspiration no matter what so…**

**Here we go. I hope you'll enjoy your reading.**

**I think this story will be in three parts. But I'm not sure yet.**

**Warning: it might be very dark at some points.**** No one of the NCIS feel die in this fic… well I hope so. And before you all want to kill me again for what I've done. KEEP IN MIND THAT I LOVE ABBY SCIUTO. SHE'S MY FAVORITE FEMALE character on the show, so don't freak out immediately.**

**Oh and this story in not written in my usual writing style.**

**Huge hugs to ncislove, who was there to listen to me when I needed it.**** Girls I'm so lucky to know you. Big hugs as well to my very supportive beta. Shadoe you're amazing! **

**Thanks to all my fellow readers, you guys are the best.**

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

**But those who like it drop a review, please! **

********

***1***

Heart ache

Night had fallen on the streets of Washington DC for a couple of hours already and Gibbs's team had long since gone home. He was, as usual, still sitting behind his desk doing some paper work.

One glance at his watch indicated that it was already 1:32 am, and he decided to call it a night, but before leaving he would check in on Abby and tell her he was going to drive her home as he knew she had come to work this morning by bus.

Gibbs walked to the elevator and pressed the call button. A few short moments after that, he entered Abby's lab. All that greeted him was uncomfortable darkness and silence. Jethro suddenly felt uneasy, and his famous gut was telling that something was wrong.

As there was silence and darkness, Gibbs thought that she'd gone home though he didn't really think that she did. She would have told him. He opted to call her cell phone anyway.

Taking the device out of his pocket, he flipped it open and composed Abby's number, no luck there either, it went straight to her voicemail.

_Damn!_

Gibbs thought for a moment… thinking he accidentally might have forgotten to do something for her or with her, but he couldn't recall anything. He decided to see if he couldn't find anything that might give him an idea on why Abby at left early. This wasn't like her; she would never leave without telling him first.

Their last case had affected her, badly.

Abby had been on the verge of crying several time during the investigation. She was a sensitive and caring person, but this time, for some inexplicable reason, it was different. He had been trying to talk to her without success.

His gut was telling him that she was keeping something to herself. She always told him everything so it must be something serious.

Gibbs had made a mental note to himself to try to talk to her again, but the case was so demanding that he hadn't found the time to go to her and push the matter in the hope that she would finally talk to him.

Gibbs switched the light on in the lab and looked around without touching anyting. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. A few notes here and there, her computers were all out…

There was something bothering him though he couldn't quite catch was it was, he couldn't see something wrong, but could definitely feel it. As Gibbs walked through the lab he kicked something with is left foot. Looking down he saw that it was Abby's wallet. Bending down, he picked it up.

_This was definitely not like Abby. She never forgot anything and definitely not her personal stuff._

Gibbs put the wallet in the inside pocket of his jacket before scanning her lab once again. Then switching off the lights, Jethro headed for the elevator. Once inside the metallic cage he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_What's happing? Why didn't she come to me? She knows she can tell me everything. _

The case had taken its toll on them that was for sure. Damn even he himself had been shocked has they had learned the truth about the reasons why the killer had taken such drastic measures.

Worst of all, was that the victim and the killer were related. It was not even a crime of passion. Gibbs considered it as a family drama. The victim was a Lieutenant Commander in the Navy. Her name was Stevie Hellsworth, and she was the mother of two girls, Delia and Catherine.

Stevie's husband, Don Hellsworth, had died from lung cancer three years ago, leaving his wife and two grown up daughters to themselves.

Catherine was the oldest one of the two and in a wheelchair, and apparently, she couldn't accept her handicap as well as everyone thought she did.

In appearance Catherine was beautiful, and she was easy to talk to, the only 'minor thing' about her was that she couldn't walk. People who had taken the time to really know her appreciated her all the more.

Catherine Hellsworth was a great human being, Gibbs, Abby and all the team had seen that when she had come to the NCIS headquarters. Abby loved her. Gibbs had tried to warn her that she shouldn't let herself be too attached to Cath as she was a suspect in the murder investigation of her mother.

Abby knew that alright, but she couldn't help herself, there was something about the Hellsworth older sister and it had nothing to do with the fact that she couldn't walk. Catherine was such a nice person to be with. Her sister, Delia on the other hand…

There was something in Delia's attitude that Abby didn't like. Delia was nice, too, but it didn't excuse the fact that she was so self absorbed that when she came into a room it simply radiated from her. It was evident to everyone that met Delia that she had a high opinion of herself, thinking that she knew everything and was better than others. No wonder Catherine felt stupid most of the time, even if deep inside she knew she wasn't. It's the effect that she had on her older sister though. Catherine could feel so bad sometimes that it was heartbreaking. Her mom was supportive of her and everything, but she wasn't often home.

A dream of Cath's was to have a baby, but when she talked about it to people she knew, they said it would be irresponsible. A toddler would run out of the house or get hurt and she wouldn't be able to take care of it alone, and the number one person that was against it was Stevie herself.

The young woman in the wheelchair would avoid the subject and keep her pain buried deep inside. Catherine would be slowly eaten up from the inside by bitterness and anger about the incomprehension of most people. And one day her life would be turned upside down.

And it eventually did. The day she'd found her mother lying on the living room floor, in a pool of blood. She had dialed 911, but it was too late. By the time the paramedics arrived Stevie was already dead. Now Catherine lived her sister's house, spending her time between work—work she did at home, seeing she was a writer—and quite famous. And according to Tony she was a better writer McGee was.

As she couldn't go anywhere during the investigation, Catherine Hellsworth decided that she was going to write a short story. She'd called it _Matters of the Heart _it was based on the NCIS team she was starting to know now quite well, it was mostly based on Abby and Gibbs.

Even though she never worked as a field agent; Abby Sciuto was indispensable for the team. And from what Catherine had been able to see when she was in the NCIS building, Abby and Gibbs were very close.

They didn't act the way one would expect an employee and her boss to act. Definitely not and when they looked at each other or when they simply were in one another's presence a distinctive twinkle would appear, and shine in both their eyes. Cath wasn't entirely sure if they were aware of it themselves. They constantly flirted with each other and sometimes Abby tested the ground to see how far she could go before he'd stop her.

And from what she had witnessed he let it go pretty far already. So the still young and beautiful Catherine Hellsworth, decide to write a short story about them and maybe she'd even write a second one especially for Tony DiNozzo.

A short story that would be talking about a handsome young man who has a fascination for movies and for Donald P. Bellisario's success TV show in the eighties; _Magnum, P.I._

Maybe writing would be helping her to forget the pain she's feeling from the lost of her mother.

But sometimes even writing wasn't enough.

Catherine Hellsworth suffered from life sickness, she felt often sad, she didn't really feel worthy to live, and she also often thought that her friends would be better off without her.

She had almost no self-confidence in herself. Of course her grandmother wasn't a complete stranger about the fact of why she was feeling the way she did. Her grandma despisedher, and to make matters even worse she didn't tell her, that she did. Instead she told her that she was her favorite and then she'd say horrible things about Stevie, torturing Catherine morally so much so that she would have a nervous breakdown.

Celia Mapotter-Hellsworth, mother of Stevie's husband was a real rich bitch. She believed she was the center of the world because she had money. She had hated Stevie from the very beginning. The reason for it was that _she_ would be the woman that was going to take her son away from her.

The day she learned of Stevie's pregnancy, had been her worst nightmare come true. She didn't like the idea of becoming a grandmother. Even though the child would be a part of her son Don, in the eyes of Celia, Stevie was not good enough to carry her grandchildren. So she simply decided to make life a living hell.

No matter what, Stevie didn't flinch—she couldn't really care what Celia said—no matter how horrible her vehemence was.

Unfortunately one day her world was shattered into pieces. She had a doctor's appointment to see if the baby was doing fine. At the doctor's office she was told that the baby might have a malformation. Her heart stopped beating for a second.

The doctor told her that there was still the opportunity to make the embryo disappear. Stevie couldn't believe her own ears. Was her doctor really suggesting her to do what no fiber in her being would even ever consider? Get rid of the little life growing within her?

"Never!" she said angrily as tears started to beam in her eyes.

"I know it's difficult, but it would be for the best." The doctor started, slowly.

"For the best? Are you seriously suggesting I kill my baby and then dare to tell me it's for the best? You said MIGHT have you didn't say WILL HAVE. To me that makes a huge difference, because that means that the possibility that my baby will be perfectly normal still exists, right?" Stevie said in an angry voice.

"Yes, but…"

Stevie cut him off with a dead look in her eyes.

"Thank you doctor, that all I wanted to know," she said, dryly before standing up her purse in her hands. The deadly look still in her eyes and she turned her heels and left the practitioner's office without even looking back at him.

_No this couldn't be, I'm sleeping and having a really bad nightmare. Yes that must be it, I'm gonna wake up soon and realize that all this is only an awfully bad dream._

Stevie ran out of the hospital as fast as she could, her right hand covering her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks. She was afraid she might throw up and it had nothing to do with morning sickness this time.

How could such a happy moment, discovering you were going to be a mother a couple of weeks ago, turn into such a grieving time? How could a doctor dare to suggest to get rid of something you've wanted for as long as you can remember?

No one but her had the right, what was for the best. And what was best for her was to keep the baby. Stevie ran to her car. Stopping in front of it she took her keys and unlocked it before opening the door and getting in.

She suddenly had to impression she couldn't breathe anymore. This couldn't be happening. No this couldn't be. This really couldn't be happening again.

Something she'd done in the past was haunting her again. The memories resurfaced instantly. _She was lying on in hospital room, it looked exactly like a delivery room, but Stevie wasn't going to give birth. The doctor was going to take the embryo away. She'd felt ugly and incredibly selfish, weak. She had done what Celia had asked her to do and paid for._

She wasn't going to make that same mistake again even if she'd have to fight Don's mother. This time, she would become a mother, the hell with everything else.

The child she was carrying inside of her would live no matter what.

Stevie sat in her car without moving. She just let her emotions run free by crying. For the time being that's all she could do, cry. Life kept throwing obstacles at her, and she was slowly starting to lose her faith in God.

_How could __He do this? How could He let these horrible things happen to her? _She knew she was selfish by thinking that, but she was on the verge of a severe nervous breakdown. If it was His to making her pay for the fact that she had had an abortion the first time, there was no need for that, she was suffering from that decision every single day of her life since she had done it.

These were questions she would never have an answer to, no one would. Stevie finally started the engine of her car after ten long minutes, though to her it had seemed like eternity. Wondering once more what she might have done to have all this weight on her shoulders and for all these things that were going bad.

Finally she started her car and made a quick stop at a Starbucks coffee shop, to order herself a hot cocoa with whipped cream and marshmallows. She asked for a to-go cup, but in the end she stayed there for a little while, thinking about her life before Don Hellsworth, before the entire nightmare begun. She had wanted to be in the Navy for as long as she could remember, the road hadn't been easy to get there, but she had succeeded and that had been one of the happiest times of her life, and five years later she'd met Don and it had been love at first sight for both of them.

Everything had been nothing but happiness between them until the day she'd met his mother. That woman was even worse than the Wicked Witch of the West. For that moment, Celia had done everything she could to destroy Stevie mentally. And to her own surprise she was starting to succeed. They had married two years later, and here she was pregnant for first time, no second time, scared, alone and extremely sad.

As she was drinking her cocoa with slow sips enjoying the warmth of it, she looked through the window, smiling absently as she saw a woman smiling and speaking sweet words to the little bundle in her arms.

*~*~*

Abby was sitting in her shower, letting water run over her tired, shuddering and still fully dressed body. She was hugging her legs, her chin resting on her knees. Her normally perfect make up was now completely trashed, and wet black stains were running down her cheeks.

She didn't how long she had been sitting like this, but Abby Sciuto couldn't care. She wasn't feeling the cold of the water that kept pouring down on her already soaked clothes anymore. She couldn't feel anything but pain.

_Catherine Hell__sworth was such a nice person so why had it to end like this? Why hadn't she seen this coming? Why hadn't she been able to see the signs? _

New tears ran down her cheeks as she thought of what had happened_. _

_Why hadn't they been able to prevent this tragedy?_

Her heart ached so much. She felt useless. Gibbs had tried to warn her, but she had chosen not to listen and now Catherine Hellsworth was dead. Abby couldn't help but blame herself for what had happen to Catherine.

_I'm sorry Catherine, I'm so sorry. Abby whispered. This entire case ended up in such a fiasco because of me._

*~*~*

_Abby had decide to __leave NCIS early, and hadn't said anything to anyone, not even Gibbs., She just wanted to check and see how Catherine was doing after Gibbs and Tony had told her the terrible news that Delia had killed their mother._

Abby still couldn't bear the thought.

_When she had arrived at Catherine and Delia's house she knocked, but no one had answered __so she went to the back door. Luckily it was open as always. Abby had knocked again but there was still no reaction._

"_Cath it's me, Abby. Can I come in?"_

_Abby was met with silence._

"_Catherine?"_

_Still in this uncomfortable silence, Abby was staring to get a bad feeling. She slowly moved forward. One step at a time. The door that leaded to Cath's room was ajar. Abby's heartbeat raced, reaching out she pushed the door open with her hand. _

_Then she still stood completely still as she was met with the vision of sheer horror in front of her. Catherine Hellsworth was lying on her bed, her head to the left side facing the door, her eyes glassy and cold, and a trickle of blood slid down her right temple. The gun she had used was still in her right hand._

_Abby Sciuto could feel her eyes moisten, as she saw her friend like this. She stepped closer to the bed, walking toward where Catherine was lying lifeless and cold, kneeling next to the bed, she slowly took her friend's hand in hers._

"_Why Cath? Why did you done this? Why did you ended your life like this? _

_The way her friend had decided to end her life surprised Abby. This was not the usual way a woman would take her own life. An overdose of pills, writs cut open even drinking to the point they would induce an alcoholic coma, but not shooting themselves with a 9mm. It was an established fact that a woman who was going to end her life almost never used a gun. A woman wants to spare her delicate features… so why had she done this? _

_Abby couldn't think of any logical explanation, nor could she think straight anymore. All she knew was that she couldn't leave Catherine like that. She called the local police waited until they arrived, answered all their questions and waited until they gave her permission to go home. She hadn't wanted to call Gibbs because she didn't like she could face his questions on the reasons she was visiting Catherine._

_She didn't want him to look at her without saying a single word, letting his eyes talk for him, and tell her silently that he had told her to be careful and not to get too involved. She knew all that, but she couldn't help it. It was just the way Abby was, when she saw someone that needed help, she had to do something. _

_Even if she had to pay a high price for having helped someone, what she hadn't expectedt was that this time the price would be so high._

*~*~*

Abby reached out to the wall behind her, where she knew the bar of soap would be. She hoped that what she was looked for was on the soap bar this morning like almost each time she shaved her legs. Abby had a bad habit of simply putting her razor on top of the soap.

Feeling with her finger, she found it. Very slowly Abby brought her arm back down, studying the raze blade intensely, she was suddenly fascinated by its shine, and the fact that she could she herself in it.

Her mind recalled Johnny Depp, playing with them in "Sweeny Todd: The Devil Barber of Fleet Street" Abby let her fingers caress the blade. The sensation of the cool and wet metal against her fingertips made her shiver. The blade was tremendously appealing to her right now.

_What would happen if __I just caressed my wrists with it? Would it hurt? Would my blood leave my forearm rapidly? _

Abby wasn't aware of the fact that she actually had done it while she was asking herself these questions. The razor blade had caressed her left wrist and her blood was dripping down her forearm, making a furrow of dark red appear on her skin. Abby Sciuto looked at it fascinated as if she was in some sort of trance.

_So was this it? Was this it what it looked like when__ your life slipped away from you?_ She wondered.

_Not so bad that I thought it would be__._

Slowly Abby did the same with her right wrist, she let the blade slide on it and watched as the blood appeared and found its way down her forearm and then was absorbed by her wet clothes. As more blood was released, it finished its course on the on the glassy wet floor of the shower stall, where it lost its dark red shade as it was diluted with the transparent liquid that still poured over Abby. Shifting positions a bit she stretched her legs out in front of her.

Slowly her eyelids started to feel very heavy, and she wanted to close them so badly, and that is exactly what she did a couple of minutes later. Her head fell back a little and turned slightly to the right.

Her left arm fell heavily on her lap and the razor broke free and fell next to her, as her grip on the item had loosened. There she was, sitting in her shower stall as her blood kept flowing out of her wrists.

*~*~*

Gibbs parked his car in front of Abby's building. Something kept bugging him since he had been in her lab earlier. He had thought calling her, but he had her cell and she almost always put her home phone on voicemail.

His gut feeling had intensified as he was on the road to Abby's place, and now he was having the uncomfortable feeling that something serious had happened to her. As he walked toward the building he suddenly felt a huge pressure on his chest and he had to stop a moment to gasp for air.

_Something is wrong with Abby something terribly wrong. _

The pressure on his chest left as quickly as it come. It had just been there for a couple of couple of seconds. Just enough time for him understand that something was going on with his favorite Goth girl.

Gibbs didn't exactly know why, but he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911 and gave the dispatcher Abby's home address.

After he had hung up, Gibbs ran towards Abby's place, using the key she had given a while ago. As he unlocked the door and entered, he felt jolt of pure panic course through his body.

Something told him it would be useless to call out for her, that she wouldn't answer, but that she was there, he could feel her presence.

As he walked further into her place, he heard the faint sound of water running.

_The bathroom_

Entering the bathroom his eyes immediately spotted her, and his blood had ran cold, but almost instantly regained his composure and rushed to her side, his clothes instantly becoming soaked. But Gibbs didn't noticed, all his attention was focused on Abby. Gibbs turned off the water, took off his jacket and ripped off the sleeves of his shirt and then tore the sleeve into smaller pieces before winding up on her right wrist. The cloth turned red almost immediately.

Gibbs proceeded to do the same thing to her other wrist and it's only when he's done that he notices the razor. He's tempted to picking it up, but the item is not the most important thing right now. The most important, precious thing to him right now is Abby.

_Why Abbs, why did you do it. Why didn't you say anything to one of us, why didn't say anything to me? And what on Earth could have pushed you to do such a drastic thin__g? _He asked himself as a solitary tear ran down his cheek.

Jethro Gibbs snapped back to reality as he hears the sirens of the ambulance approach. "Come on, Abbs, stay with me, I need you."

Her eyes flutters open and she murmurs his name.

"Gibbs… Catherine is…" is all she manages to get out before she falls unconscious again.

"ABBY!" Gibbs shouts, as he holds her tightly.

He can hear the paramedics enter the house. They ask what's wrong then realized their question is stupid as they take in the scene in front of them.

The paramedics immediately enter in action. They ask Gibbs to let go of Abby so they can do their work, and he does so, reluctantly.

They check her pulse and are relieved to find one, it's very weak, but it's there, so that meant their chances of saving her were high. Gibbs watched the paramedics doing their jobs without a word, doing nothing but stare at the surreal scene playing out in front of him.

He jumped at the sound of his cell phone.

"Gibbs." He answered in a voice he barely recognized as his own.

["Boss, Catherine Hellsworth's dead. Suicide."]

Gibbs didn't answer to what Tony had just said. Not right away.

_My God, she thinks it's her fault. Abby thinks, she's responsible for Catherine's death._

"DiNozzo you're in charge for now."

["Boss?"]

"I can't leave, Tony, I have to accompany the paramedics to the hospital. Abby cut her writs." He told the younger agent in a slow voice.

["WHAT??????"]

THE END

**Soon to follow Second part and story called "****Broken Lives " **


	2. Broken Lives

_**Unfair – part II**_

Author: AbbyGibbs

Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Though, Stevie, Don, Catherine, Delia and Celia are mine.

Classification: I don't really know.

Rating: T (as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none. Some references to episodes might appear in it, though.

**Warning: some of you might need a Kleenex box near their computer. **

Summary: sometimes life can be pretty unfair and after a rough and sad case, Abby does some thinking and some drinking and something else. Something that will almost destroy all their lives and will change them forever. But what does she exactly do and how will it affect the team and how will Gibbs react? Want to find out? Well there's only one way to figure it out, read.

**Author's note**: **so here we go, this is the second part of Unfair called "Broken lives". Will the paramedics be able to save Abby and what exactly where the reason that made her tries to attempt on ending her life? Want answers? Well here they are.**

**Here we go. I hope you'll enjoy your reading.**

**I think this story will be in three parts. But I'm not sure yet.**

**No one of the NCIS team dies in this fic… well I hope so. And before you all want to kill me again for what I've done. KEEP IN MIND THAT I LOVE ABBY SCIUTO. SHE'S MY FAVORITE FEMALE character on the show, so don't freak out immediately. The dark moments aren't completely gone is this second part yet.**

**Now the time has come to deal with the consequences…**

**I'm not pointed at a country in particular in this story, it just a piece I have in mind and don't forget it's ONLY A STORY. And I know that people are almost fully integrated in country societies now, but I need to write it the way I do for the needs of my story.**

**Huge hugs to ncislove, who was there to listen to me when I needed it. Girls I'm so lucky to know you. Big hugs as well to my very supportive beta. Shadoe you're amazing! **

**Thanks to all my fellow readers, you guys are the best.**

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

**But those who like it drop a review, please! **

********

***2***

Broken lives

NCIS Special agent, Tony DiNozzo stared at his cell phone in utter disbelief. He was trying to digest the information, his boss; Leroy Jethro Gibbs had given him.

Ziva who was walking buy noticed his suddenly pale face, and stopped.

"Tony?"

DiNozzo didn't react, still staring at his cell. Ziva frowned, and walked over to him.

"Tony, you alright?" She asked as she saw the shocked expression painted all over his face.

He looked up at his colleague, but didn't say a word at first. His face was strangely pale.

Ziva David put her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"Tony? What's the matter? When is Gibbs coming in?"

"He won't." He told her in a low voice.

"Huh? What do you mean to say by 'he won't' Gibbs always comes to a crime scene." She said while she looks at him questioningly.

"He put me in charge Ziva…" his voice trailed off a little bit.

"That is not a first, but why?" She asked wanting a reason for why their boss wouldn't join them.

"Abby…" he started, but he had to fight himself to maintain his composure, and gulped as a limp formed in his throat, and tears brimming at his eyes.

"What about Abby?" Ziva wondered starting to have a very bad feeling. Tony never looked the way he was looking right except if something bad at happened.

Tony gulped one more time, before, finally managing to utter the words out.

"She cut her wrists." He finally said.

"But why would Abby…" she starts to ask her eyes suddenly widening as realization sank in.

Ziva's facial expression changed from questioningly to sadness, disbelief in two seconds to finally settle into an anger one.

"How could she?" She yelled at him.

"I don't know, Ziva," Tony answered honestly.

She paced in anger for a few moments in, then she headed back to the crime scene with rapid steps.

"Ziva!" Tony called out, jogging after her.

But the agent wouldn't stop, she was consumed by anger and sadness, never in her life would she have thought that Abby Sciuto would do something so… so… she couldn't even think of the right words to describe what her friend had done neither could she find the words to place on what she was feeling about the situation.

"ZIVA!" Tony yelled louder this time, and she stopped, turning around a visibly pissed expression plastered on her face.

"WHAT?" she shouted back she watched Tony approach her, he stopped a few inches away.

"I know you're angry, I am too, because I can't even imagine what could have gotten into her, but I'm also immensely sad, and you really should pause for a moment, Agent David. I know what you're doing and it's not necessarily a good thing. You're throwing yourself into work so you won't think about the fact that it affects you. You don't want to face what you feel, it's too hard to deal with right now…"

"And when, exactly, Tony, have you become a sink?"

"A shrink, Ziva" He corrected her gently.

"Whatever, sink, shrink." Ziva said with irritation audible in her voice, and waved with her right hand.

"I'm not a shrink, Ziva, but I know what you feel, and I did the same thing when Kate died, except I made fun of things as well. I felt guilty because of what happened to her, and I was extremely mad at McGee, because Kate had told him things she never told me about. I'd rather tried to deny the events had taken place, rather than to face the reality…and the reality was that I missed her and I was feelings things I didn't want to because it caused me too much pain."

"Tony, I was there remember? I'm the one who took Kate's place, I was sent to Washington to prevent you, Gibbs, Ducky from killing my brother and, I'm the one of killed him in the end. I had to kill my own brother to save Gibbs. And I definitely know what denial is Tony. And Abby chose to cut her wrists nobody forced her." She retorted dryly thought she was fighting hard to keep control of her emotions.

"Ziva… Please." Tony said as he took her softly but firmly by the shoulder, forcing her to focus on him.

She looked him in the eyes and he could see a thousand of unvoiced emotions playing in them, and she seemed to calm down a little.

Ziva sighed. "I know. First trying to understand why…" she slowly said after a moment.

Tony nodded as a ghost of a smiled a caressed his lips.

"I'm gonna go back to the crime scene and see if I can find something that might explain why Catherine did what she did. And make sure there's nothing that indicates that it wasn't a suicide." Ziva told her co-worker.

"Alright. I'm gonna tell, Ducky about, Abbs. If there's anything…"

"I know…" she simply responded.

Tony watched her walk away and then looked to see if he could find their ME on the crime scene, but he couldn't spot him anywhere so he guessed he and Palmer hadn't arrived yet. Taking his cell-phone he pressed the key that automatically composed Ducky's number.

***~*~*~***

Abby had regained consciousness for a short time when they arrived at Bethesda, but had slipped back into unconsciousness pretty soon after. As the doctors worked on her, Gibbs waited in the long corridor, behind closed door, pacing like a lion in a cage.

_Abbs why do you always need to play the Good Samaritan for everyone who's in trouble? And how can you possibly think that Catherine's suicide is your fault? If someone is responsible for it, it's Catherine herself, she pulled the trigger, and she decided to end her life, not you._

But even as he had that thought, Gibbs couldn't help wondering why Cath had done it. Sure life hadn't been easy on her, but still that wasn't really a reason to end her life like this. He hoped that she would have left a note or something that might help him understand why she did what she did and why Abby had tried to do the same.

Abby's passionate about everything in her life: her work, friends, dancing, her co-workers, and she definitely loved people. No matter how dark her work showed her the world could be, she was always full of love and care for the people around her. Abby was not the type of woman that would commit suicide. She loved life, and caffeine, way too much for that.

He, wasn't the type to do it either, but he had once tried to end his life —well no, that wasn't really it, he didn't actually attempt to end it, but he had seriously considered it. And that had been right after he'd learned that Shannon and Kelly were dead. Gibbs had thought back then that he had nothing left. His world had exploded. He thought his life was over.

How could he not think that his life was broken? He'd come home to a whole different reality. A reality without his family. The life he had once loved so much and known and shared with his wife and daughter was gone forever and there was nothing Gibbs could do to get it back.

It had taken him a whole lot of time and three ex-wives to manage to have some sort of a life back. A life exclusively filled of work and coffee. And then one day, Abigail Sciuto entered into his world and everything changed all over again. He had often asked himself how she could make him smile so easily and it amazed him to see how much light she brought in everyone's life.

But now, today, she was in a hospital bed, fighting for her life—Gibbs hoped at least, she was fighting for it. It then occurred to him that the reason why she had been trying to take away her own life was because she felt responsible for someone else's death. Meaning Abby had thought Catherine had killed herself because of her.

Gibbs took his cell phone and called Tony. He was greeted by the agent's voicemail, so he hung up and paced the corridor once again. Jethro Gibbs was getting crazy. All he could do and would allow himself to do was wait while the doctors worked. He felt tremendously helpless. He want to be able to do something to help her, but he knew he couldn't, and that was making him very angry, he desperately needed to do something, anything. But he wouldn't leave her alone while she was in the hospital even knowing perfectly well that she wouldn't notice any difference.

_Coffee, I need coffee._

Gibbs was heading to the coffee machine as his cell-phone rang. He picked up without looking at the caller ID.

"Gibbs."

["You tried to call me, boss?"]

"Yeah, tell Ziva to look for any note or any signs of a book Catherine might have been working on, maybe she left us something to work with and tell her…"

["… To see if there are no signs of evidence that might indicate that it wasn't a suicide? Ziva's already on it. Anything on Abbs, yet?"] Tony asked anxiously.

"No, she regained consciousness for a little bit, as we arrived but then she was immediately was gone again. They're still with her."

["Okay, I just told Palmer and Ducky about everything. I'll call if we find anything. Ducky said it that he'd talk to the doctors as soon as he's done with the autopsy."] Tony informed his boss and ended the phone call. He went inside the house to see if Ziva had found anything yet…

Tony DiNozzo found her checking out drawers, she hadn't found anything interesting yet. McGee was taking shots of the crime scene. He had been staring at Catherine's lifeless body for a few steady minutes before he had been able to start taking pictures of her.

She was far from being the first dead body he had had to take shots of, but Catherine was different, there was something about her that was mesmerizing. Catherine Hellsworth had an inner beauty that showed through that made her beautiful on the outside as well.

But no one who had ever seen and knew her before she took the tragic decision to end her life understood why she'd chosen a gun to shoot herself. The answer to that question would probably come with Dr. Mallard and his assistant, Mister Palmer.

Tim was still in the room when Ducky entered it. And like always Jimmy followed with a body bag on a stretcher. As he saw the body, the ME signed. "What a waste…" he said sadly, approaching the bed. "My dearest Catherine, you finally did it." At Ducky's words, McGee stopped what he was doing and his head snapped up.

"You mean, you knew, she would commit suicide?"

"Unfortunately, Timothy, I suspected that she would eventually do the unthinkable."

"How?"

"Some signs where there, Tim, they were really subtle, I'll admit that, but they were there…"

"But, Ducky, you've seen her once or twice at the max. How could you see the signs, that she would end her life? She was so friendly and always smiled. And why didn't you try to stop her then?" McGee asked confused at the ME's admission

"That Tim was a façade, she was keeping up appearances. A task in which she had succeeded really well if you want my opinion. Catherine Hellsworth, was an emotional wreck in the inside.

"What do you mean?"

"The death of her mother, the constant reminder that she was different. She often felt useless and inferior to people and to her younger sister…."

"Huh, how do you know all that?"

"I've spoken to her and Abby."

"But, Ducky, she wasn't inferior to anyone; the only difference between Catherine and us was that was in a wheelchair nothing else."

"I know that Tim and she knew it too, but sometimes her inner demons must have been too strong and she didn't feel she could fight them or didn't want to fight them anymore and finally taking the step where she wouldn't have to fight them ever again." Ducky explained sadly.

"Didn't she have something stronger than all her dark thoughts that could make her want to hold onto life? What about her sister didn't see that she loved her?"

"McGee, sadly I think that Delia was part of Catherine's problem."

"How could Delia be a part of the problem Catherine had, they were sisters." Timothy asked not sure he was following what the older ME was trying to explain him.

"Tim you've seen Delia, she's pretty confident, and when she says something how do you feel?"

"As if she's the one speaking the truth in the world."

"Exactly, well imagine what it was for Catherine. She lived with Delia."

McGee made a face and his gaze went sad as he was realizing what Catherine Hellsworth must have been going through sometimes.

Timothy was about to make some more shots of the crime scene as Ducky added: "Some parents' make the decision to keep their baby no matter what. Which is very noble and courageous of them, but they forget to prepare their child for what he or she might face in today's word because in the end it's the child they have kept that has to live with the fact that they are handicapped. It's a burden they have to live with every day. The parents' take care of their children trying to protect them as much as possible, but they can't protect them from everything, and they definitely can't feel what their child does."

"But, doctor Mallard, the parents' also face difficulties that goes with raising an invalid person…"

"That is very true; Mr. Palmer, but the parents don't fully realize how heavy it can be. People's gazes. People associating being a wheelchair with stupidity. The outside world can be a very dark place sometimes, we face it every day. Have you ever tried to sit in a wheelchair for twenty four hours, Jimmy without getting up, only to go in your bed or to the bathroom and then even when you do that you have to hold yourself on something to prevent yourself from falling?" was his retort to his young assistant.

Jimmy Palmer looked puzzled at the man who just asked him the question then simply answered, "No."

"Try and you'll see. Many people still associate been in a wheelchair with stupidity."

"What? People can't do that. I know someone who's in a chair and he's pretty smart." McGee said in a somewhat outraged tone of voice.

"You might be surprise Tim at how some people can still react when they see someone in a wheelchair." The ME said frustrated at the simple thought.

***~***

_Stevie would keep her, because to her, having a baby was a gift from God, and she was an eternal optimistic person even in the darkest moments that life kept throwing at her. Stevie was convinced that keeping her baby was the best decision. She stood her ground even if everyone told her that she was crazy, but she didn't listen to them, the baby she was carrying would see the light of day and it would be just fine, and even if it would have problems well so be it, she wouldn't love it any less. No matter how her family or people she knew would look at her. _

_Why is it that when we are a bit different or do something out of the ordinary everybody's looking at you with eyes that said: 'crazy woman, you don't know what you're doing.' _

_Any time someone was looking at Stevie like that, she wanted to yell at the top of her lungs that she wasn't crazy and that everyone deserved to live. Stevie went out for long walks during the first weeks of her pregnancy, thinking and thanking the Lord above for this incredible gift. _

_Smiling at the simple beauty of a rose, and at everything thing life was bringing to her, loving when rain was falling and as a the sun rays would come tease the droplets of water that would then shin like crystal and create a magnificent rainbow then she would go drink a hot cocoa and thinking dreaming at the new life that growing within her. Not worrying about her stepmother or Don that was not often home. _

_Work, now and forever work. Sometimes Stevie was wondering in Don didn't have a mistress because according the Celia Mapotter her beloved son should have married a lawyer for the least… but instead in married someone who worked in the NAVY._

_Celia had never understood why her son had joined the NAVY in her eyes it was a barbarous, underpaid job. How would he ever find someone that would help her maintain her place in the society? In fact, Celia Mapotter had always let her wishes and wants comes first, her son had never had anything to say. And she wasn't about to let a little pretentious smart ass disturb her so perfectly arranged life. _

_Celia wanted a wife for her son yes, but a wife she could fashion the way __**she**__ wanted. So she would still have an influence in her son's life._

_For once though things wouldn't go as Celia Mapotter had planned._

_Don married Stevie Hellsworth against his mother's will and today Stevie was expecting their first child. _

_The reign of ice queen Celia on the Hellsworths kingdom was over. Stevie would not let that woman control both their lives. Stevie couldn't understand why Celia had never wanted to take her husband's name. She insisted to be called Mapotter. She asked as if Hellsworth was a poisoned name or something. A mystery, Stevie would be able to unravel a few years later. _

***~***

Sipping at his coffee, Jethro Gibbs was feeling old for the first in years. He never thought that he would have to wait in a hostile hospital corridor to have news from doctors about his favorite girls, NCIS's best lab tech, Abigail Sciuto. She of all people.

Abby loved life.

His mind drifted away to Stillwater and Shannon. Shannon the girl who'd stolen his heart the moment he laid eyes on her when he had taken a seat on that bench to wait for the train. She lived by a list of rules. A list of rules she had made to live by.

An involuntary smile appeared on his lips at the thought. Shannon had had a greater influence in his life than he had realized.

_Oh Shannon…_

Gibbs wished at the very moment that she was still alive, so she would be able to tell him that Abby would be fine, and with that she would have reassured him.

_Why did you leave me so soon, Shannon? I thought we were happy together. Why? I now I might lose Abby. I can't lose Abby too; I don't think I would be able to bare such pain again of losing someone I love…_

As realization drowned in that he loved his lab tech, Gibbs sighed_. I love her. Not as a friend, not as a colleague, no. I love her._

Gibbs someone touch his cheek, though there was no one there with him in the corridor. He closed his eyes at the sensation and lean into the invisible hand touch. Words followed in a whisper.

_**Everything's gonna be okay, she'll be fine sweetheart. You don't need to be afraid to really love again, baby. We'll always be with you wherever life will take you. Maybe there's another hidden reason why she attempted at her life that you were scared to see? **_

_**Honey, open up your eyes to the good things in life too, and open up to others a little more, it won't hurt, I promise. I've got two new rules for you that you need to put on top of your list of rules.**_

_**Never be afraid to love.**_

_**Keep moving on no matter what fate throws at you.**_

_**I love you, angel, I always will. **_

Those last words were followed by a ghost of a kiss on his lips, and Gibbs felt at peace then. A few minutes later, a doctor appeared through the door, a little smile caressing her lips.

"Agent, Gibbs?" A tall black haired doctor came to call his name.

"Yes, doctor?"

"I'm doctor, Larkin, Tracy Larkin." The younger female introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, doctor. How's Abby doing?

The doctor's facial expression turned concerned as she looked at Gibbs. The NCIS agent could feel his heartbeat raise, right at this moment, he feared the worst almost missing the doctor Larkin's first words as she was telling him what had happened with Abby.

"Miss Sciuto has lost a lot of blood, and has been unconscious for a while, but she's awake now, and we feared for a moment that we would lose her. She is out of danger now, but still very weak."

Gibbs let out a sigh of relief. "Can I see her?"

"Of course…" the doctor answered his question with a warm, reassuring smile. "Follow me, please."

Jethro followed the doctor without word. The only thing the NCIS agent wanted right now was to see for himself that Abby was really conscious, and alive.

"This way, please." Tracy Larkin said as she entered a room, smiling softly, as she looked at Abby. The NCIS best lab tech was laying in a bed, her face still very pale – Abby had always had a very pale skin, but this shade of paleness was way beyond her usual pale colored face—bandages had been put around her wrists.

_God, she looked so small. _

The nurse that was checking on Abby nodded her head in a greeting manner as the doctor came in.

"Gibbs…" Abby called him in a barely audible voice.

"Right here, Abbs." He informed her as he approached her bed.

As she watched the scene playing before her Tracy Larkin smiled and looked at the nurse, telling the young medical aid to silently to leave the room along with her. This left Gibbs and Abby alone in the room.

"Gibbs," Abby whispered again, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Abbs, don't cry, it's okay, everything's gonna be okay." He told her in an attempt to try to calm them both down.

"Gibbs, I'm so sorry…" she told him in a broken voice.

Reaching out Jethro lifted her upper body, pulling her close to him, and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Ssshh, Abbs, calm down, I'm here now" He murmured to her as he rocked them both slowly.

It took a while for Abby to stop crying. Gibbs could feel his shirt becoming wet as her tears kept falling.

Eventually her sobs subsided a little and she finally managed to talk through a choked voice.

"I… I… should have seen… it coming, Gibbs. I should… have talked her… out of it."

"Abby you couldn't have. Don't blame yourself for what Catherine decided to do."

Abby pulled away from Gibbs at his words and he witnessed as the look in her eyes changed from sadness, to anger when she looked up at him with her big green eyes still full of unshed tears. The back of her hand came up to dry the solitary tear that had rolled down her cheek, now she was upset and angry at Catherine for being so selfish for leaving this life, her live for having taken the easy way, but mostly, Abby was angry at herself because she hadn't been able to prevent this tragedy from happening.

"How could I not blame myself for what she's done? She talked to me about, Gibbs; she talked to me about killing herself, Gibbs! She said she would do it and I didn't think she was serious! I thought she was just immensely sad and that it would pass! You know? Like people say horrible and stupid things sometimes in the heat of the moment, but they don't mean it?"

"I know, Abbs. I know." he said understandingly.

"You know, Gibbs, you were so right. I shouldn't have let myself get so exposed to sadness. You tried to warn me about getting to close to Catherine and I wouldn't listen and now I'm broken." Abby said angrily.

"Abbs don't say that. You didn't listen to me and that is a good thing you didn't." Gibbs told her.

At her boss's words, Abby looked at him questioningly. She didn't understand how Jethro Gibbs could say it was a good thing she hadn't listen to him in the eye how the situation at taken such a dramatic turn.

Seeing the questions in her eyes, he went to elaborate. "I know you are broken inside, Abbs, and no, I wasn't saying that *that* was why you did good not to go in on my advice of not to becoming too close to Cath. Why I said it was a good thing you did it is because Catherine wasn't feeling good, and I know you are blaming yourself for what happened, but something's telling me that she would have done it anyway, you being her friend or not…." Gibbs told her, reach up behind his neck to bring her right hand in front of him "What do you mean?"

Gibbs sighed.

"Catherine Hellsworth was a suicidal type of person."

Gibbs suspected that Ducky would come to the same conclusion about the young handicapped woman who was now gone forever.

Abby protested. "I don't agree with you on that, Gibbs." Abby told him stubbornly.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked her gently.

"Yes!" She nodded her head as she answered him.

"Tell me something, Abbs, does someone who doesn't want to commit suicide use a gun?"

Looking up at him her eyes brimmed with tears again as she realized he was right. But even knowing that, Abby continued to blame herself. A single tear rolled down her left cheek follow by another and soon they were rolling down both her cheeks, and she couldn't stop them.

"It wasn't a call for help, she wanted to end it. I know Gibbs, but it's so difficult for me to admit it. It's so hard." Abby said through a broken, teary voice.

"I know… now try to calm down a little, Abby, for me." Gibbs ordered her gently.

The NCIS agent was having a hard time to hold his own emotions at bay.

The Goth woman in his arms tried to calm herself as Gibbs had asked her thought he wasn't easy, her pain was too vivid and violent.

***~*~*~***

Ziva was carefully searching for anything that could help them to come a step closer to the truth about what had happened. As she was busy doing so, she tried not to think of Abby and the reasons why their lab tech was not laying in a hospital bed.

_The world was definitely a crazy place to be. _Ziva thought.

She was doing everything she could not to think of her friend, but it was as if the more she wouldn't allow herself to think about her, the more she did so.

She was looking through the drawers of Catherine's desk, but found nothing of interest. Ziva was beginning to think that this was useless that they were just looking for stuff they wouldn't find because they were letting their emotions over against common sense.

Her meaning changed though the moment she wanted to open the last drawer of the desk she had to check. Ziva pulled the handle, but it wouldn't slide toward her.

It was locked.

She frowned. _Why would this particular drawer be locked?_ She asked herself.

"Tony?"

Tony DiNozzo looked over his shoulder had the mention of his first name. DiNozzo was looking through Catherine Hellsworth's wardrobe, but hadn't found anything unusual or anything out of the ordinary. All of the clothing in there was typical for a woman.

"You found something?"

"Could you come over here, please?"

Now it was Tony's turn to frown. Leaving what he was doing he walk to where Ziva was and coming to a halt when he stood next to her.

"What is it?"

Looking at him, and then at the desk, and ones more in his direction she pulled the handle of the last drawer before she said. "It's locked."

"McPicture come over here." Tony ordered.

McGee came over to them.

"Yeah, Tony."

"Take a picture of Ziva's hand pulling at the handle of the drawer."

Tim looked at him questioningly.

Tony looked back at McGee exasperated.

"It's locked, McGee."

As understanding drowned in, McGee hurried to take a picture as he had been asked.

Ziva eyed DiNozzo.

Tony nodded in answer giving her silent permission to pick the lock. Reaching out behind her, she pulled a kit out of her pants pocket.

Opening it she took the two small metal piece out of her kit, handing the kit to Tony she placed the two small piece of metal in to the lock fumbled a little bit it didn't take Ziva long to unlock the drawer.

Pulling it open, all stared at what it contend for a few instants.

Oh, my God.

****

THE END

****

**Stay tuned for the third part: "Revelations"**

**What do you think the last drawer reveal? Any ideas?**


	3. Revelations

**0Unfair part III - Revelations **

Author: AbbyGibbs

Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Though, Stevie, Don, Catherine, Delia and Celia are mine.

Classification: I don't really know.

Rating: T or maybe M (as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none. Some references to episodes might appear in it, though.

**Warning: some of you might need a Kleenex box near their computer. **

Summary: What happens when you make a discovery that turns your entire world upside down? They thought they had found the start of an answer to what has pushed Catherine Hellsworth to do something so drastically as commit suicide. But then…

**Author's note**: **so here we go, this is the third part of Unfair called "Revelations". What does the drawer contend that made them all say an OMG? To find out there is just one thing you can do….**

**Another Donald P. Bellisario show will be mentioned is this part, and no it's not JAG. You'll see which one and why. I promise.**

**Here we go. I hope you'll enjoy your reading.**

**It'll be more than three parts obviously. I don't know it how much yet though.**

**Huge hugs to ncislove, who was there to listen to me when I needed it. Girls I'm so lucky to know you. Big hugs as well to my very supportive beta. Shadoe you're amazing! **

**Thanks to all my fellow readers, you guys are the best. Oh yeah, this isn't a standalone story you better read "Unfair" and "Broken Lives" first.**

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

**But those who like it drop a review, please! **

**PREVIOUSLY ON UNFAIR**

Ziva was carefully searching for anything that could help them come a step closer to the truth about what had happened. As she was busy doing so, she tried not to think of Abby and the reasons why their lab tech was not laying in a hospital bed.

_The world was definitely a crazy place to be. _Ziva thought.

She was doing everything she could not to think of her friend, but it was as if the more she wouldn't allow herself to think about her, the more she did so.

She was looking through the drawers of Catherine's desk, but found nothing of interest. Ziva was beginning to think that this was useless that they were just looking for stuff they wouldn't find because they were letting their emotions win against common sense.

Her meaning changed, though, the moment she wanted to open the last drawer of the desk she had to check. Ziva pulled the handle, but it wouldn't slide toward her.

It was locked.

She frowned. _Why would this particular drawer be locked?_ She asked herself.

"Tony?"

Tony DiNozzo looked over his shoulder at the mention of his first name. DiNozzo was looking through Catherine Hellsworth's wardrobe, but hadn't found anything unusual or anything out of the ordinary. All of the clothing in there was typical for a woman.

"You found something?"

"Could you come over here, please?"

Now it was Tony's turn to frown. Leaving what he was doing he walk to where Ziva was, coming to a halt when he stood next to her.

"What is it?"

Looking at him, and then at the desk, then once more in his direction, she pulled the handle of the last drawer before she said, "It's locked."

"McPicture come over here." Tony ordered.

McGee came over to them.

"Yeah, Tony."

"Take a picture of Ziva's hand pulling at the handle of the drawer."

Tim looked at him questioningly.

Tony looked back at McGee exasperated.

"It's locked, McGee."

As understanding drowned in, McGee hurried to take a picture as he had been asked.

Ziva eyed DiNozzo.

Tony nodded in answer giving her silent permission to pick the lock. Reaching out behind her, she pulled a kit out of her pants pocket.

Opening it she took the two small metal pieces out of her kit, and handing the kit to Tony, she placed the two small piece of metal in to the lock. She fumbled a little bit, but it didn't take Ziva long to unlock the drawer.

Pulling it open, they all stared at what it contained for a few moments.

Oh, my God.

***3***

Revelations

The two agents were stunned, frozen in place, by what they were seeing. Never would they have suspected that. Catherine was one out of a million. Abby had seen what they couldn't because of their suspiciousness that they had to have during an investigation. Tony's face closed in a second. He suddenly felt stupid and silly. He had known it, but had refused to see what there was to see. He had had only eyes for Delia, because she was such had such a nice body, she was the kind of women every man was falling for, because none of them took the time to really look. All they were seeing was the exterior and nothing more.

The opinion he was having of himself right now wasn't pretty, but it would get even worse later.

Ziva slowly took the drawing very carefully out of the drawer. It looked so real it was scary. Ziva David then looked up at DiNozzo without a word then her eyes went back to the piece of art she was holding in her hands, and motioned for him to take out a bag to put it in.

He went to retrieve a plastic bag so Ziva could place it in there and look for other treasure that might be in there.

The drawing was representing Tony, wearing a Hawaiian shirt; he was leaning lazily against a red 308 GTS Ferrari. Smiling at life. In the background were waves - the ocean was peacefully rolling, and the sun was about to kiss the water gently before going to sleep.

Tony couldn't help but stare at the drawing it all seemed so real. It was as if he would expect his 'drawing self' to jump out of the sheet of paper at any moments

Another one as beautiful as the first one appeared, but now it pictured Abby and Gibbs standing on the beach lit by a full moon night. Gibbs was standing behind Abby, his arms encircling her waist as he was placing a kiss in her neck and Abby was smiling dreamingly but it was attached to something else, looking at it more carefully agent David realized at the drawing was in fact the cover of what seemed to be a book or at least a short story that Catherine Hellsworth had written.

Another look at it and she saw it, shaking her head she smiled.

_Blinded by the evidence Miss David._

In the sky above Abby and Gibbs shinny letters told her the titled of the story "Moonlight Lovers" By Catherine Hellsworth

This was completely crazy, because the story had to be about more than a hundred pages. She wondered how the young woman had done it; she must have worked at it day and night to achieve it. The book was bagged as well.

To their surprise, they found one more book, called "The spy who loved me" who had Tony as central subject once more, but this time he was dressed in a tuxedo, just like James Bond would have been.

At the sight, Tony felt proud, but the feeling almost immediately vanished to be replaced by anger. Catherine had shown more of Tony than he had allowed anyone to see, and it made him mad. Mad at her, because of what she had done, but most of all it made him mad at himself for not seeing what such a great person she was. He hadn't taken the time, and didn't want to take the time, because she...

She was a suspect, but there was a deeper reason for it that made him hate himself for it because he was disgust people for that. He hadn't really paid attention to Catherine because she was in a wheelchair and her sister was so... so... beautiful. Now, of course, he knew how wrong he had been, but it was too late and there was no way to make what had happened undone.

After having bagged and tagged the two books with Tony's help, Ziva found a couple of other drawings in the drawer. The drawings were of them, one of Gibbs, another of Abby and a third one of Tony, one of Ziva, one of Ducky and one of McGee, the last one of them all. Tony, Ziva and McGee and this strange sensation that they'd been the most important persons in Catherine Hellsworth's life before she took the final decision to step out of life.

Gibbs was right Cath had left something behind, except that it was not one single note to explain why she had done what she did. She had left them so much more. Tony knew Gibbs needed to be informed about what they'd found, but he needed a moment to think.

McGee went back to his task, and pictured everything it before searching through Cath's personal belonging. He had to smile as he stopped to admire a couple of framed pictures placed on a closet. Taking one of the frames in his hand right after he had taken a picture of it, his eyes caught something in the picture that troubled him.

Catherine was with her mother somewhere beautiful, they were both smiling and holding one another, but though she was smiling brightly for the picture her eyes were sad. As he put the picture back in its place, Tim wondered how much pain Catherine Hellsworth had held hidden in her life.

Did no one see in how much pain she really was? Stevie wasn't really there, that was a fact, but she loved her two daughters in the same way it's transpired from all the picture he could see, so what was it that made her so depressed then? Money wasn't a problem, she was a notorious book writer, she had even won prizes with them, and everyone seemed to love her, so why step out of life like this?

McGee couldn't get it.

Tim bagged her laptop as he was done with taking pictures. He also closed her home computer, and unplugged it. It needed to be checked as well. Something was telling him that someone like Catherine was saving everything in her computer, because typing was always going faster than handwriting something on paper. Wheelchair or not.

Tony and Ziva had now finished bagging and tagging the countenance of the drawer, and she was about to closed it when DiNozzo halted her. She eyed him strangely, but he made no comment, he just crouched in front of it and placed his right gloved hand in it. He caressed the bottom softly then turned his hand into a wrist and finally knocked slowly.

Once, twice, and Tony opened his hand again applied some pressure on the base of the drawer and a click could be heard. With his other hand, he pulled on the plank and slowly withdrew it and placed it on the floor at his feet. In the secret compartment that he had uncovered lay Catherine's diary.

Gibbs was still holding Abby in his arms. Wondering what the team was finding at Catherine's place. There were no doubts in his mind that she'd committed suicide, but something seemed to trouble him. He couldn't get a finger on what it was though.

A gun? Why does someone like Hellsworth have a gun? To protect herself? Even if that was the reason, Gibbs was convinced Cath would have found another way. She didn't seem to be a gun type person to him.

_And what if Abby might be right?_ He thought. _What if Cath didn't commit suicide after all?_

_Nothing was certain at this point in the case, but something was though, the entire thing was strange. If it was indeed murder like Abby was suggesting it, what would be the motive? Money? Why not kill her before then, why wait until now?_

Those were all questions that would have to be cleared out, but right now, even though he knew that the case should come first, his priority was Abby. Gibbs was concerned because he knew that people who had tried to kill themselves once were most of the time going to try again at some point. And he didn't want it to happen with Abby. Not has long as there was air in his lungs.

As he watched her sleep, Gibbs wondered if Abby had tried to make an end on her life because she had lost a dear friend or if she had tried because she wanted to draw some attention, not on her physically, no. More so to prove a point or something, to make him pay attention on what she was saying.

If those were indeed the reasons why, she must have been really depressed and really sure of what she was saying. It had to be more than a simple theory then.

_Damn Gibbs, you've been stupid on that one. Since when had Abby become the kid in class the teacher wouldn't call on? It was not because she was spending most of her time in the lab that she couldn't see things nor have an insight on what was happening. _

The thought was a bit far thinking and pretty much extreme, but on the other hand Gibbs was convinced that Abby would be able to do extreme things for what she believed in. He wondered if there was a possibility to the doctors to figure out if Abby had really intended to end her life or if she'd fake it - make herself bleed enough to make her unconscious, but not to kill her.

_Gibbs now you're going all nuts and everything the threat of losing her didn't do your mind any good. _

He hoped that his team would find a direction or even a small indication where to look for.

Tony flipped through the diary and read the last page:

_**Tuesday November 17th, 2009**_

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**What are you supposed to do when you feel so bad, you can't find any good reason to live anymore? When there is only a small part of you that says don't give up, but it's almost completely silenced by some voices that are telling you that all of this shit isn't worth the fight. **_

_**The world would be such a better place without me in it. I wouldn't be a burden to anyone anymore. And what are you supposed to do when you finally meet someone, you fell for, but you know for sure that he will never see you as the woman you are inside.**_

_**He's a federal agent, he's cute, and funny, but I know there's no use. He's more the type to fall for someone like my sister.**_

_**I'm so sad and so tired of everything... **_

As Ziva looked over at him, she saw his face literally drown out of color. She stood up and came to stand behind him to look at what he was reading, and felt sad as well, she didn't know what made her do such a thing, but Ziva reached out to turn over the page DiNozzo was about to tell her that he had turned the diary to the last written page when he noticed something.

He turned his head to look at his colleague. Pulling at the two sides of Catherine's diary, he took a closer look at the book's groove. There was a page missing and it was easy to see that the page had been cut out and not snatched out.

That could mean two things, either Catherine had cut a page out of her own diary or that someone who had read it didn't want it to be seen, which left the door open to murder.

_This wasn't good,_ thought Tony.

New questions raised up now. If Cath had been murdered, why? And who would want to kill someone like her?

They had to call Gibbs to tell him.

SSA Anthony DiNozzo sighed heavily. What looked as a simple suicide might have turned out into a murder, meaning that now they had a double homicide to work on and Abby, who couldn't help them out because she was at the hospital. This was getting better and better...

Tony exited Catherine's house to call Gibbs.

"Yeah, Gibbs." Gibbs said automatically as he had picked up his phone.

"Boss, we have a possible homicide. We found a lot of stuff in her bedroom, but the most important is that I found her diary and there's a page missing, it has been cut out neatly. Ziva and McGee are still in the house searching through her stuff..."]

"Damn it! Nice work, DiNozzo."

"Gibbs, how's she doing?" Tony asked him with concerned evident in his voice.

"She's sleeping now. I should have listened to her. Damn it!"

"You couldn't know that, she was close to Catherine..." Tony stopped abruptly, and the conversation ended.

Disconnected.

DiNozzo hurried back inside as he heard agent David call his name.

"What is it Ziva?" Tony asked her as she came to stand to her in front of shelf full of books.

Holding Dan Brown's "Da Vinci Code" open at a precise section of the book, he could see that that particular section contained several envelops. Three envelops, one addressed to Abby, one was for Tony and the last was labeled 'Agent Gibbs'.

Surprised, DiNozzo looked at her questioningly.

"I don't know what it means Tony, I just found them." She told him.

"Bag and tag them each in a different bag, I'm gonna inform Gibbs." he said as he fished for his cell phone in his NCIS jacket pocket.

Gibbs tried to call his agent back but the line was busy. Jethro had flipped his cell phone close as it rang.

"Yeah, Tony" Gibbs answered without checking the caller ID.

"Ziva found three envelopes - one for you, one for Abbs and one for me. It's Catherine Hellsworth's handwriting for sure, Gibbs. I wonder why she did that."]

"Bag and tag them and bring them at the hospital, maybe those will give us answers."

Tony didn't say anything back, but hadn't hang up either. Gibbs could still hear him breathe. He frowned.

"What is it Tony?"

"It's about the last page she has writing in her Diary..." he trailed off.

"What about it?" Gibbs asked simply.

"I think she wanted to commit suicide, but..."

"Speak up DiNozzo."

"... Well something's telling me that she found a way to fight. I mean that it was just a bad moment and that she managed to fight her demons and get over the idea. It's just a hypothesis..."

"Come over here and dig a little more on your 'hypothesis' when you go back to the Navy Yard."

"On my way, boss" Tony said before hanging up.

A few moments later he was in his car driving to Bethesda. Maybe if Abby was doing better and that she discovered that she'd been right she would be her old self again and driven to get the killer, even though she'd be sad by the fact that that she was right and her friend had been murdered.

Tony realized at that moment that if Abby hadn't had doubts and if Gibbs hadn't taken what their lab tech said into consideration, a murderer might have stayed unpunished, living a peaceful life without no one ever knowing that he or she committed a crime - that idea made him feel sick.

He hoped from the bottom of his heart Abby would be okay again and that they would find a way to let the truth out on this one. His thoughts drifted back on the words that were written in Catherine's diary.

_The world would be such a better place without me in it. I wouldn't be a burden to anyone anymore. And what are you supposed to do when you finally meet someone, you fell for, but you know for sure that he will never see you as the woman you are inside._

_He's a federal agent, he's cute, and funny, but I know there's no use. He's more the type to fall for someone like my sister._

Tony had this nagging feeling that the man Cath was talking about was him. It wasn't as if she couldn't have fallen for Gibbs or anything. Gibbs seemed to have that kind of effect on women he met. They easily were under his charms, but he was sure Cath wasn't talking about him.

He had been observing her and when she looked at Gibbs she smiled because she saw him - he was sure - as a hero, a father figure she admired, and he could have sworn she had been trying to read him each time she had to come down at NCIS.

And he didn't think she was talking about McGee either, she stayed polite and everything around him, but it seemed like Tim was annoying her. Cath hadn't really seen Jimmy or Ducky, so that only left him.

All he had been doing was being fascinated by Delia. Ziva had tried to tell him she was not good, but he had dismissed her because he had thought that she was just annoying because he had someone knew in his life. He knew he couldn't date her because of the case, but Delia had been so... so bewitched. A bit like the movie "Practical Magic" with Sandra Bullock and Nicole Kidman. Yeah now that he was thinking of it, Delia Hellsworth reminded him of Kidman's character Gillian Owens - 'the nut case' in the movie

Gibbs waited for DiNozzo to arrive as he was watching Abby sleep. It had taken quite some time for her to calm down and finally fall asleep in his arms.

Slowly, he had laid her down on the bad and pulled the cover over her. Now Abby was still sleeping and it was good thing, she needed it after what she has been through lately.

He was standing by the single window that provides sunlight into the room, staring absentminded at something. After a few moments, he turned his watchful gaze to Abby to make sure she was still sleeping, then he slowly headed to the door trying not to make a sound. Closing it behind him he headed for the coffee machine. As he waited for the machine to make his coffee, Gibbs thought about his phone conversation with Tony.

_"Yeah, Tony" Gibbs answered without checking the caller ID._

_"Ziva found three envelopes one for you, one for Abbs and one for me. It's Catherine Hellsworth's handwriting for sure, Gibbs. I wonder why she did that."] _

Why would Catherine Hellsworth write them a letter? It didn't make any sense to him and it wasn't has if he had treated her any differently as the others because she had been as suspect in this case as much as a lot of other people. And had at some point been convinced she had done it. She had had the opportunity and her wheelchair didn't make it impossible for her to do so. And the fact she had been the one to call 911 hadn't change a thing in his hypothesis. He had seen lots of situations and he knew by experience that human beings could do a lot to one another, but they could also do a lot to themselves. Hanging themselves to hurt ones they loved, leaving them with guilt. Kidnapping their own children to use them as 'a weapon' of blackmail in divorces, not thinking one second about how it affected the child.

Or orchestrate the kidnapping of your wife and daughter to get money like Navy Captain Mike Watson once had done. As Gibbs recalled the case, he could still not understand the reason that had pushed the Captain to do such thing. There's no single reason in the world to throw away what he had like he did. Personally he'd give anything to be able to see Shannon and Kelly alive and hearing them laugh.

Gibbs took the small cup of coffee from the machine and thought there was no reason he could think of why Mike Watson that could've justified his actions back then nor could he think of a single reason why Catherine had wrote each of them letters, though the one to Abby he could she why she had done so.

On his way back to Abby's room as he was so lost in his thoughts Gibbs didn't notice that someone was entering the room he was heading to.

When he saw her laying in the hospital bed it broke his heart thought a small smile appeared to his lips, she was so peaceful while she was sleeping. Looking at her he wished he could go back in time and prevent what had happened to Catherine, just so the woman he considered as his little sister wouldn't be here and she wouldn't have her heart broken in so many pieces.

_I found what you've been hiding so well. When you want to keep something a secret, place it where everyone can see it. It's great to know someone like you._

Tony installed himself of what must be Gibbs's chair because it was place nearby her bed. Tony then put the cup of Starbucks Coffee he had brought for his boss, thinking it might doing the man some good and he would definitely be better than 25 cent machine coffee. Putting the cup on what looked like a bedside table Tony then fished for a pair of latex gloves in his jacket pocket, put them on, and slowly opened the bag that contained the letters, taking the one that was addressed to him before closing the bag again.

Taking the letter in hand again, he slowly, carefully opened the envelope that Catherine had addressed to him as if it was the most precious treasure on earth. He didn't want to mess it up so Abby could maybe find evidence on it when she'd be better.

Pulling the letter out, he slowly unfolded it, and started to read.

_**Saturday November 21st, 2009**_

_**Dear Tony, **_

_**Now that you read this letter means that you've found out I had feelings for you. And I assume you must have read the story I wrote for you. I hope you've enjoyed it. And that you'll think of me if you ever read it again.**_

_**My journey is over now, but yours isn't and I hope, you will one day find the one woman that makes you want to be with her, cherish her and who knows maybe even have children with her.**_

_**Now, now, don't blame yourself for what I've done. It's not your fault, it's nobody's, I just couldn't fight anymore, I guess a person can only face that much before she snaps and does something stupid. Well I did another stupid thing then, add it on the list of the stupid things I've done in my life.**_

_**Anyway, I also figure Delia's mask has fallen by now. I'm sorry you had to find it out the hard way. I'm sorry about lots of things I've done in my life, but not that I fell in love with you. Even if the feelings weren't shared, I've felt better thanks to them.**_

_**About the story "The spy who loved me" (I'm laughing at myself now, because I've written you something based on your love for "Magnum, P.I." and I have chosen a title that refers to the famous 007 British spy, James Bond. I guess that is another thing we have in common that you never knew about.**_

_**If one of these days, Abby snaps at you or even hits you, don't take it too hard, it's just that she knew about the feelings I had for you and I made her promise not to tell anyone.**_

_**Now you have to do something for me. Keep an eye on Gibbs and Abby for me, those two are in love but are too stubborn to even admit it to themselves, so if you could push them in the right direction it'd be super awesome (now, I feel like a teenager lol)**_

_**And be careful M. DiNozzo because if you don't do this little thing for me, I swear to you, I will come back and haunt you forever and beyond.**_

_**I wish you all the best the world can give to a person, **_

_**Love,**_

_**Catherine**_

Tony didn't hear the hospital room door open as Gibbs entered, He didn't notice that a single tear rolled down his cheek when he read some parts of the words she had been writing him. He had been so blinded, he thought he was a better man, he suddenly felt like he was like his old man and Tony hated it. The feeling was that everything in the letter indicated that Catherine had indeed committed suicide. It was clearly down in black and white so no doubts possible, even though Tony felt something wasn't right. He kept thinking on that neatly cut page in her diary, something wasn't right. He had this nagging thought that the answers to all of their questions were on that missing page.

_I will, Cath, I will, I promise. _

"Tony?" Gibbs called him.

Turning his head to look at him DiNozzo greeted his boss. Gibbs was surprised to see that his agent had red-rimmed eyes; he first thought it was because Abby was lying in this bed, but then he realized that he was holding a letter in his hand.

"Hey, boss!" He said in a somewhat too hasty way while reaching for the brown hot liquid container he'd brought Gibbs, handing it to him as he was close enough.

"Thanks, DiNozzo."

"Thought you might could use some." Tony said.

Gibbs's eyes drifted to a still sleeping Abby for a little moment before his eyes caught on the bag with the two left letters. Tony wanted to stand up to let Gibbs sit, but his boss stopped him from doing so as he put a hand on his right shoulder.

"What do the letters say?" He asked him.

"I only know what this one says, boss, I know it's for a case, but I wouldn't read a letter that isn't addressed to me, and they are very personal so..." He trailed off and looked down at the paper in his hands.

"Tony?"

DiNozzo looked up at Gibbs and as he did so his eyes water again.

"I should have paid more attention to her Gibbs, I mean I liked her, I liked her lots even if she was a suspect, but... her sister was so... and not in..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"I know. I know DiNozzo. I saw you looking over at her. I also know that you were more preoccupied about what people would have said if you might have acted on it and taken your chance with her. Delia was doing everything she could to make you forget about the real thing, the most important, the one thing that's really worthy to live for no matter how hard it is to get it. You've let yourself being trapped by Delia because it was the easiest thing to do, Tony."

"I know that now, and I can't change things now. I have to accept it no matter how unfair it is."

"Exactly. Do you have a spare pair of gloves?"

Nodding, the younger agent reached in his pocket and handed him a pair of latex gloves. Gibbs stepped closer to the bedside table and reached for the bag, taking the letter that had his name written on it. He put his coffee down next to the bag that was now left with only one letter in it.

Jethro Gibbs opened the letter with the same precautions Tony had and read:

_**Saturday November 21st, 2009**_

_**Dear Jethro, **_

_**For a moment, I was tempted to call you Leroy, but I know you hate that, and I think I've figured out why. You've been to Stillwater your entire life, and your mother and father used to call you that and I guess Shannon did so to, and then one day your life shattered into a zillion pieces when they died. (I know, you're mad at me right now because I'm mentioning her, even though it's only on paper) so I'm sorry and in this case it isn't a sign of weakness 'cause I care about you even though I didn't know you for such a long time, I can read people, just the way you know when people lie to you. **_

_**You've hated when someone calls you Leroy since the day your mother died and your father showed up with his girlfriend at her burial, but you even hate it more because your father use to reprimand you in front of your friends by calling you by your first name, and it has always make you feel as if you were still a little boy, am I right? That's why you want everyone to call you Jethro.**_

_**Anyway that isn't the reason why I'm writing you this letter. I'm writing you because I've taken the decision to step out of life, It's mine decision and no one else's. **_

_**I want to thank you for not treating me as if I was a broken doll or a poor or even stupid woman, you interrogated me as you would have interrogated anyone else so thank you for that. **_

_**I also know you've advised Abby not to become too close to me, but she didn't listen to you - she's one of a kind isn't she? (No, she didn't tell me a thing)**_

_**Tell her thank you for me because she was my friend, I told her already in person, and in a letter I've written to her too, but tell her once more for me will you? And tell her that you love her. (Yes, I figured out that too. *smiling*) before it's too late Gibbs, I know you loved Shannon and Kelly with all your heart I also know that your marriages didn't survive, but it's because you didn't let them go, you've been living with their ghosts for so long that you don't know how to live without them anymore. But you can. I promise you, you can.**_

_**Let go of them and have a happy life, Jethro. Just do it in remembrance of me, if you have care and respected me.**_

_**Your guardian angel, (Now you think I'm presumptuous) but you'll see that I really am, one day)**_

_**Catherine**_

Gibbs couldn't believe it. It couldn't be. It was impossible. Catherine knew. She had been able to read him, how he would never know, but had understood. The fact that he was scared of loving again, she knew why he hated to be called Leroy.

He hadn't tell her anything, and he knew she hadn't checked them out on the net or anything, so how could she be so right on things? At that precise moment, NCIS SSA Leroy Jethro Gibbs realized he had been wrong.

What he had told Abby about Catherine Hellsworth being suicidal was wrong. Sure what was down black and white in these letters indicated that she would end her life, but something also seem to indicate the complete opposite, he could sense that there were still notes of hope that transpired.

He wouldn't voice the idea out loud yet, but it felt to him as if when she was done writing the letter, she realized she wanted to fight and continue to live, and she didn't have the time to destroy them because whoever helped her out of life, did it before she was about to do it and was using those letters to send them on the wrong path.

_Damn whoever did it, whoever did it had almost fooled them all_

Both Tony and Gibbs heard a moan then

"Gibbs? Tony?" A small still sleepy voice called their names.

Their heads snapped up, and they said in unison "Hey, sleeping beauty." A smile gracing the men's faces.

Tony stood up approached to bed a little more and lean down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me?" He said in a cracking voice, before he took a few steps back and let Gibbs come next to the bed and watch him mimicking his actions.

"Tony's right, Abbs."

"I'm sorry, guys..." She said as her eyes watered again.

"No, Abby, enough of those. We need you. We need you on this one..." Tony's voice trailed off. "Sorry Gibbs." DiNozzo added a few seconds later.

Gibbs looked at Tony and knew he was thinking the same way about what happened to Catherine.

"I'm sorry, Abby." Gibbs told her softly.

"Gibbs don't break your own rules like that, it scares me." She retorted suddenly feeling very nervous.

"This time I had to say it, because I was wrong about Catherine."

Abby looked at him surprised, and then looked over at Tony to as if to look for confirmation that she heard Gibbs right. Tony simply nodded his head.

"Did you guys discover something?"

"Yeah we did,..." Tony started as he handed Gibbs a new pair of latex gloves who handed them to Abby and waited for her to slip them on.

Abby eyed them both but put on the gloves. As she was done Gibbs took the last letter out of the bag and gives it to her. As they both had done, Abby opened the envelope carefully and after she unfolded the sheet of paper her eyes read the words one by one.

_**Saturday November 21st, 2009**_

_**Abby, honey, **_

_**First of all, thank you so much for your friendship. I'll never forget you even from where I'm going. I know what happened to mom, I know who did it, but I can't tell anyone.**_

_**I can't live with it anymore, so it's best for me to go, I hope I'll feel better there, but I promise you, you'll always be in my heart, and I will always keep an eye on you. **_

_**Abby, you are a wonderful person with a huge heart and always ready to help others; you saw who I was from the moment we met. You saw beyond my wheelchair and I'll never thank you enough for that, so please don't change ever, even if I know that what you see every day is mostly horrible, there are still beautiful and wonderful things in the world like rainbows, you know how much I love them because they're full of colors.**_

_**Keep an eye on Tony for me and try to prevent him from doing stupid things, and remind him from time to time to tease McGee - the poor fellow is way too serious sometimes ...**_

Abby laughed through her tears as she read those lines and the two men watching her wondered why.

_You're so right about that Catherine _she thought before continuing her lecture of the letter

_**... And you know maybe it's better that Tony and I never started something because I think we would have had driven everyone nuts with our silly comments and references to movies or love for "Magnum, P.I." Tell Ziva to give Tony a little more slack - he is the way he is to protect himself from being too hurt by the outside world.**_

_**Honey, do me a favor will you? Tell Gibbs how you feel about him; life is way too short not to tell someone you love how you feel. I know what you think, I'm telling you this and I stepped out of life instead of telling Tony I loved him and take my chance... Well, you know what? You can hate me for being a coward does that work for you? **_

_**Mom was someone great just like you and the NCIS team you work with and I hope you'll find the one who did this to her and that justice will be served though after seeing how you guys work, I'm convinced you will.**_

_**I'm sorry I left you behind, Abbs, but it was getting too much for me. I left something for you and the team in the drawer of my work desk, I hope you guys will love it, I worked night and day and even I say it myself I really think this is my best work ever.**_

_**Hope you will have a long wonderful life, and I wish you all the best in the work. I love you, (as a sister of course) but you knew that, didn't you?**_

_**Now, I've come to the end of my journey, **_

_**You're friend forever,**_

_**Catherine **_

After she'd finished reading the letter, Abby put it back into place and handed it back to Gibbs who placed it back along with Tony's and his letter back into the bag. Tony gave Catherine's diary to Gibbs then and told him to look at the last page which he did and as he read the last page he could understand why Tony had come up with the idea of the suicide being a murder.

"So we are officially investigating a murder, now?" Abby asked.

Gibbs and Tony nodded. They'd tell Ziva, McGee and Ducky, but first the men would keep company to Abby for a little longer. Now Abby was feeling sad, but much better at the same time, she had a reason to fight again, and to live, find whoever did this to Catherine Hellsworth.

She looked at Gibbs and Tony with a determined glint in her eyes, and they both looked back at her with the same determination shining in their gaze.

They would find answers because it's impossible to escape destiny.

THE END

**Stay tuned for part four in the "Unfair series" **

**So are they right about the fact of seeing the case in a new light?**

**Did someone really wanted to make them believe it was a suicide or was it really one?**

**And what will Catherine's stories tell us?**

22


End file.
